injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman/New 52
Superman/New 52 is an offensive tank. Though he may not be able to shrug off special attacks like his Injustice 2 counterpart, Superman's threat level increases the longer he's kept alive in battle. This is due to a passive that boosts his basic attacks as long as Superman gains power and allows him to take less damage with every Justice League Teammate. Strategy Despite the passive description, it will '''count other Superman characters as part of his damage mitigation. '''New 52 Superman will gain a +100% basic attack damage buff for gaining power equivalent to every 2 bars (This means you do not have to reach a bar to make it count). Therefore, generating 6 bars of power in total (excess power counts toward his passive too) will allow him to deal 4 times more damage on his basic attacks! This is not affected by power drain (e.g. If Superman is power drained to 0 power when he has reached one bar of power, generating another one bar of power will activate his damage boost regardless). Gear It is highly recommended to give Superman power generation boosting gear. This will assist him in gaining his non-rinsable damage boosts. The Ibistick, Heart of Darkness, and League of Assassins Adept Knives are prime candidates as they both provide high rates of power generation as well additional abilities that Superman can use. Lastly, Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar can help to add power to gain his damage boosts quicker while providing Superman yet another basic damage boost. Giving Superman gear that boosts his basic attacks or gives critical chance to basic attacks will stack with his damage stacks, allowing him to do massive damage with his basic attacks. His signature Kryptonian Battle Suit may be a good choice as it will boost his already high health and gives him significant healing on his SP2. Additionally, giving Superman healing gear will add to his exceptional durability. The Fourth World Set and the LexCorp Set would both synergize well with Superman: * The Fourth World Set's power generation boost, health boost, and health regeneration on SP1 can prolong the fight, allowing Superman a greater chance to achieve all three of his damage stacks. * The LexCorp Set's power drain reverse effect, critical chance on basic attacks, and critical boost can allow Superman to punish his opponents early in the match. Furthermore, it also provides a strong source of healing on SP1. Interactions Good With * Other Justice League characters as mentioned in his passive. * [[Wonder Woman/New 52|'Wonder Woman/New 52']]: Aside from the damage mitigation Superman receives, her passive can help him gain his basic damage buff quicker. * [[Green Lantern/Regime|'Green Lantern/Regime']]: While also activating his damage mitigation passive, Green Lantern’s passive accelerates Superman’s power generation, thus activating his passive quicker. * [[LexCorp Set|'LexCorp Set']]: Due to Superman receiving a +100% basic damage buff for accumulating power, the LexCorp Set will reverse the power drain, giving him power instead, thus activating his passive quicker. * Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar: Due to Superman's passive, The Scimitar will give him 1 bar of power, thus assists in activating his passive quicker. * [[Batgirl/Prime|'Batgirl/Prime']]: She can offer him 1 bar of power at the beginning of the match. If Superman is also equipped with Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, he will immediately gain his first buff as he already has 2 bars of power gained at the start of the match. * The Joker/The Killing Joke: Upon knockout, The Joker will grant the whole team max power, giving Superman an immediate buff and a half. * [[Batman/Prime|'Batman/Prime']]' '&''' Superman/Red Son: Both would provide damage mitigation and a significant additional damage boost to Superman. Good Against * '''The Flash/Reverse Flash, Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: As Superman's basic damage boosts stack, he is able to deal monumental non-critical basic damage, thus not activating their notorious passives. * Superman/Injustice 2: Even with his passive activated from the get-go, Superman/Injustice 2 is still vulnerable to Superman/New 52's basic damage, which increases as the match progresses. Countered By * Solomon Grundy/Earth 2: His passive slows down his opponent’s power generation to half speed. Thus slowing down Superman’s passive activation. This also applies to Solomon Grundy’s Earth 2 teammates which makes the full Earth 2 team a threat to Superman. * [[Killer Frost/Prime|'Killer Frost/Prime']]: Her passive dampens the opponent’s power generation by 50%, which puts Superman at a high disadvantage as his passive would activate at a much slower rate. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Superman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * He has the same base stats as Superman/Injustice 2 and is thus tied for the highest base Health stat in the game. * He is able to deal the most basic damage in the game, provided his passive is fully active (excluding gear). * He is able to knock out all 3 of the enemy team’s characters with his second move if they have low health. *He is one of the 3 gold New 52 characters. The other gold New 52 characters are Wonder Woman/New 52 and Nightwing/New 52. However, Nightwing will not work with his passive because he is not in the Justice League. The other New 52 characters are the bronze The Flash/New 52 and Green Lantern/New 52. *Superman/New 52 is the most expensive directly-promotable character, tied with Batgirl/Arkham Knight, Deadshot/Suicide Squad and Killer Croc/Arkham at 495,000 Credits. *During Superman/New 52's Challenge, some players reported on receiving Deadshot/Suicide Squad from Battle 4 on Expert. The same thing happened on Superman/New 52's challenge repeat. The drop rate appears to happen at random. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:New 52 characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Freeze